<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Red-handed In a Way by lilsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424041">Caught Red-handed In a Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks'>lilsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami will swear up and down that he had locked the door to his office before masturbating. He would then go on to swear that he hadn’t heard Y/N come into his office and shut the door behind them. But here he was, cock in hand glaring at Y/N who smirks back in such a smug way with their arms crossed behind their back. Yami’s only saving grace was the desk between the two of them that obscures Y/N’s view of the undeniable evidence of what he had been doing.</p><p>“ Out or you die”, Yami demands in the darkest voice he can muster.</p><p>Y/N heeds no warning to it though and instead asks him,” Are you, sure captain? I could have sworn I heard you calling my name .”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yami Sukehiro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Red-handed In a Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yami will swear up and down that he had locked the door to his office before masturbating. He would then go on to swear that he hadn’t heard Y/N come into his office and shut the door behind them. But here he was, cock in hand glaring at Y/N who smirks back in such a smug way with their arms crossed behind their back. Yami’s only saving grace was the desk between the two of them that obscures Y/N’s view of the undeniable evidence of what he had been doing.</p><p> </p><p>“ Out or you die”, Yami demands in the darkest voice he can muster.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N heeds no warning to it though and instead asks him,” Are you, sure captain? I could have sworn I heard you calling my name .”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had been? At least Yami knew he had been in his head where he had Y/N completely naked, bent over the very same desk between them, making them moan and whimper in the overwhelming pleasure of him roughly fucking them for behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Y/N rolls their eyes in a clear indication that not only do they not believe their captain, but they don't perceive the death glare that he’s giving them as a legitimate threat. Y/N thinks that it’s the many complexities that come with that sort of captain -subordinate relationship that prevents Yami from being truthful with them. Or, perhaps it was more of a personal hesitation that caused Yami to lock himself in his office pleasuring himself to the idea of something that could so easily be a reality.</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't think I  am.”, Y/N challenges.</p><p> </p><p>They uncross their arms from behind their back and press their palms flat  Yami’s desk. Today they hadn't worn their Black Bull cloak and went so far as to leave a few buttons on their shirt undone giving Yami a tantalizing peek below the collarbone. The sight isn't too revealing but something that made it clear to Yami that his erection wasn't going down with Y/N in the same room</p><p> </p><p>“In fact,” they began without breaking eye contact with Yami,” I think I’ve just walked in on my captain masturbating .”</p><p> </p><p>Something just clicks in his head at that moment that snaps Yami out of whatever embarrassing stupor he was in from being caught. He doesn't relax, but Yami does become less defensive. His glare now holds a promise of an actual death rather than a desperate attempt to make Y/N leave his office.</p><p> </p><p>“ And what if I was ?”, he challenges back,” A man has needs ya know Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>Yami had though pushing back would wipe that smirk off Y/N’s face, it seemed to have no effect at all. In fact, maybe it spurs them on more  as Y/N’s voice dropped to a husky tone as the offer,” Then let me help you .”</p><p> </p><p>Yami couldn't believe the words that just came out of Y/N’s mouth. So unbelievable that it prompts Yami to scoff and ask,” you really want to help jerk me off ?.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N’s face drops  into a serious expression and their tone takes on the same effect,” I’m being serious captain .”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to help get me off ?”, he repeats a little more unsure this time.</p><p> </p><p>A smirk reappears across Y/N lips and they inform Yami,” You aren't the only one that has naughty fantasies about us captain. So, I'll ask you  again; if you want my help then  make room .”</p><p> </p><p>Yami does just that pushing his feet against the floor and scooting the chair back. Seeing  Y/N down on their knees between his legs while they look up at his with that lustful glaze in their eyes - it made his cock throb in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, are you just sit there staring  all-day Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>Yami lets go of his erection and rest his elbow on the arm of the chair as Y/N downcast their eyes. They try and mask their reaction to see the size of Yami’s penis standing tall and leaning to the left a little under its own weight. They felt silly being surprised but Yami having caught to reaction anyway feels it’s a big boost to his pride.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching their hand up Y/N gives the full length of Yami’s dick a slow stroke just to prove to themselves that their eyes were not deceiving them. To Yami, it was a pleasurable feeling even if it was slow and one that he wouldn't be able to replicate with his own hands. He is just barely able to suppress a tremble of delight.</p><p> </p><p>“ You know there's a joke somewhere about the size of your dick and the Black Bulls. I just can't seem to find the right way to string the words together  .”</p><p> </p><p>“ Where do you think I got the inspiration ?”,Yami jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N gives his dick another stroke only this time it’s followed by a steady stream of more. If he hadn't been so close to Cumming just a few minutes earlier  Yami would be enjoying every second of this but to quickly does his body began to want more of Y/N’s ministrations. The way that Yami’s hips shit conveys this to Y/N and they are all too happy to give more. Without licking up the base, sucking on the tip, or any other kind of foreplay Y/N straightens they’re back a little and slowly begin to take Yami’s tall cock into their mouth while having a lose the grip of the base.</p><p> </p><p>“ Fuck .”, Yami curses under an exhale of breath at the feeling of his hard-on being slowly enveloped in wet heat and Y/N’s tongue running along the underside of it.</p><p> </p><p>Once Y/N had all that they think they can take into their mouth they move their head back up before going down again, That’s how the next few minutes is spent  Y/N bobbing their head on Yami’s cock and Yami getting off on every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>“ Holy fuck,” Yami says between pants  feeling his previous orgasm growing back in his groin, “you’re so good at sucking cock .”’</p><p> </p><p>Y/N pulls their mouth off his cock and smirks up at them keeping one hand on the base and the other on the inside of his thigh,” I can tell .”</p><p> </p><p>God that smirk was such a turn on to him</p><p> </p><p>It turns him on so much  in fact that it leads him to ask without much thought,” Can I be a little rough  with you ?”</p><p> </p><p>“ rough how?”,</p><p> </p><p>“ I wanna skull fuck you .”</p><p> </p><p>“ Is that one of those dirty fantasies of Yours’s Captain .”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yea.”</p><p> </p><p> After staying silent for a moment Y/N answeres him “ Ok,  but it only  seems fair  that I get to play out one of my own later .”</p><p> </p><p>“ If you don't choke on my cock first.” Yami threatens in a  lighthearted tone.</p><p> </p><p>Scooting his chair back, even more, Yami stands to his feet. He grips are the back of Y/N’s head   while his other and garbs the edge of the desk for support. Yami then pushes Y/N’s head down on his cock and begins a relentless pace of thrusting in and out of their mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot more than Y/N expects it to be. They immediately start to gag on Yami cocks as it’s shoved down the throat repeatedly. Their hands grope at Yami’s leather chaps trying to find something to hold onto. To Yami the whole scene below him was erotetic as fuck, orgasm-inducing to see Y/N down on their knees, teary-eyed, flushed in their hallowed cheeks, and giving off a mix of moans and choking noises as. Mixed with the sound of his own harsh breathing and hurried clinking of his belt buckle echoing in the office Yami doesn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>Just when  Y/N thinks they can’t take anymore and need to pull back Yami pushes their head down harder than before making his cock go down their throat.</p><p> </p><p>“ Y/N !”,Yami gruffly moans cumming.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N claws at Yami’s chaps as they are forced to swallow. Once Yami’s orgasm passes he pulls out of Y/N. He can’t help but groan at how a little drool dribble out of the corner of the moist and a bridge of salvia connect the tongue and his softening dick breaks.</p><p> </p><p>“ Holy fuck that was hot .”, Yami comments fixing himself then offering a hand to Y/N</p><p> </p><p>Y/N takes the captain’s hand and gets to the feet while wiping their mouth with the back of their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It was “, they agree. “I guess it’ll leave you to paperwork now. but don’t expect me to go easy on you later. Also, you  might want to knock  since I lock my doors"</p><p> </p><p>" I locked the door .", Yami  argues</p><p> </p><p>" then how did I get in ?"</p><p> </p><p>A moment of realization dawns on the Black Bull captain " Did you pick the lock?"</p><p> </p><p>" did  I pick to lock ?"</p><p> </p><p>" Y/N”, he  growls</p><p> </p><p>" Yami.”, they tease  back,” you can’t say  your mad at me for it ."</p><p> </p><p>“ No, but if you don't get out of my office right now, I’m  going to make you regret it .”</p><p> </p><p>“ You know that’s a very tempting offer after what just took place, but I have my own work to do. so, I'll leave you to it, captain .”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>